


Pet Names

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's always called him Sweetie, but what <i>else</i> has she called him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

"When are we for you?" River asked, leaning one hip against the console. The Tardis was quiet, the low background hum the only noise. It was only the two of them on board.

"It's after Lake Silencio for me," the Doctor replied.

"Really?" she perked up. "Thank god!" She grabbed his lapel and started pulling him toward the upper staircase. "Come along, snookums!"

He tripped over his feet, appalled. "Snookums! I am _not_ a snookums!"

"All right then, Babycakes," she said over her shoulder, dragging him along with obvious intent.

"I am not a babycakes!"

"Sugarbear?"

"NO!" he fumed and came to a determined standstill. She jerked to a stop and turned to look at him.

"Punkin?" she suggested.

He pulled at his hair. "Good grief, River! Can't you think of any better names than that?"

She tilted her head and studied him, a long slow perusal that made his toes tingle, she stepped toward him with a slow, predatory tread that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I'm still partial to Sweetie," she purred.

He gulped. "Fine," he said. "I can live with Sweetie."

She pressed herself right up against him, a long slow glide of hot soft woman. "So can I," she said in a low, throaty murmur. She slid her arms around his neck.

Her lips joined his in a tender, greedy kiss that left him feeling very sweet indeed.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
